Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a temperature sensor, a method for manufacturing the temperature sensor, and a display device to which the temperature sensor is applied, and more particularly, to a temperature sensor, a method for manufacturing the temperature sensor, and a display device to which the temperature sensor is applied capable of measuring a temperature by using a change in intensity of light using delayed fluorescence.
Background Art
A temperature sensor uses changing electrical characteristics of materials or electronic devices according to a temperature.
When the temperature sensor is used, it is general to use a temperature sensor suitable for the use purpose by considering view points such as a detection temperature range, detection accuracy, temperature characteristics, mass productivity and reliability.
The temperature sensor is sorted into a contact type and a contactless type. As the type of temperature sensor, the contact type includes a resistance temperature sensor, a thermistor, a thermocouple, a bimetal, and the contactless type often uses a radiation thermometer and an advertisement thermometer. In the case of the contact type temperature sensor, the accuracy of measuring the temperature is high, but since a portion to measure the temperature needs to be directly contacted, a usable range is limited. Further, the contactless type temperature sensor may be variously applied and used, but has problems in accuracy and reliability.
Therefore, it is necessary to study a temperature sensor with a high sensitivity at a simple process and low cost by comparing conventional sensors.